We found each other
by liam-paynes
Summary: Alexandra Parker strives to get away from her perfect Amity brother. So she chooses Erudite at the choosing ceremony. Little did she know, she would get acquainted with one Caleb Prior. Bad summary, but good read I promise.


I wake up like its a normal day. But my churning stomach tells me its not. Its the annual Choosing Ceremony. I sit up in my bed and glance at my closet. There is so much red and yellow, its actually overwhelming. Why haven't I noticed that before?

My name is Alexandra Parker, but everyone calls me Alex. My home faction is Amity, you know, the faction that supports peacefulness, kindness and all that stuff. My older brother, Max, loves it here. His altitude test clearly turned out to be good old Amity. So he decided to stay with his family. Just like the kind person he is.

But me, I don't consider myself as kind. My situation is way different. You would think this faction would make you feel free. But not to me. I feel constricted. Like, I cant express myself how I want to. I can't get mad or yell or start any fights. I build up all this anger and all these feelings I'm unable to express.

I sigh and get out of my bed and head towards my mirror. I look at my ratted dirty blonde hair. It reaches past my shoulder blades when it actually looks nice. And finally I focus on my eyes in my reflection and cringe. Dull gray, as always. Max's eyes are a beautiful green color. That's another reason why I don't belong here. Because my eyes are probably as dull as my personality compared to my mothers, or fathers, or even brothers.

It doesn't really help that my alptitude test didn't work on me. She said that there was a chance that I could be Divergent. The test administrator said it was inconclusive, but that I leaned toward Amity and Erudite.

Erudite. The name sent chills up and down my spine. How can I even think of leaving my family? That's not even close to a kind gesture on my part. But I guess that's why I thought of it.

I shook my head and brushed my hair until it was smooth, and I slip on my long-sleeved red dress and yellow flats. Max walked into my room, dressed in his nice clothing for the ceremony.

"Breakfast is ready, Lex" he said, using his special nickname for me. I smiled and thanked him and I listened to him skip down the stairs. I followed him, but at a walking pace. My mother beamed at me when she saw me. "Good morning, Alex. You look beautiful, darling."

She piles on some scrambled eggs and sets the plate in front of me. "Thanks mom" I reply softly, pushing the eggs around with my fork. My stomach was turning nervously. My dad walked in and kissed my mom on the forehead before turning to me.

"Morning, Alex. Are you nervous?" he asked, coming up behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders. I hope he doesn't feel me shake.

"Nope" I lie, covering his hands with my own. He laughed and rubs my hand gently. "Good. Because you and I know exactly where you belong" he says and winks at me. I smile feebly back.

I don't even know where I belong.

* * *

We took the trucks to the Pub, where the ceremony takes place. I nervously bounced my leg while the other families played music.

When we got there, we had to stand in line for a while. I watched as the Dauntless arrived in chaos, and stormed into the building like they owned it. I chuckle and I meet the eyes of a girl in Abnegation. She has a smile on her face, probably from watching the dauntless. For some reason, I feel a connection. Like I know her.

But a boy next to her says something, and she looks away shyly. I bite my lip as we start moving slowly forward.

Once we're all seated, Jeanine Mathews, head of Erudite, makes a speech about belonging and yada yada yada. Everyone's heard it a billion times. But then its time to choose. Alphabetically, people get called up. Name by name.

"Alex, we love you no matter what" my mother whispers, grabbing my hand. "Thanks mom," I whisper, my voice tight. She doesn't say anything back. She just smiles and rubs my hand gently. Max smiled at me as well. Soon enough, the P's were being announced.

"Alexandra Parker" the man called out. My heart starts thumping. My dad let me through and whispered, "We'll see you soon" in my ear. I feel tears come to my eyes as I nod, avoiding eye contact. I slowly step onto the stage, smoothing out my dress nervously. The man hands me the knife and I stare at my two choices.

Amity. My home. Where I grew up. Where I can be free and kind and carefree. I'd be with my family, keeping all my secrets and knowledge to myself.

Erudite. Where I can share all of my knowledge with the world. I wont have to hide my textbooks anymore, won't have to act a certain way ever again. I can practically be myself, with some boundaries anyway.

I look at my family. My mom and dad smile encouragingly and my eyes rest on Max. The perfect child. The one person everyone always compared me too. I could never live up to the expectations he has made. He was born to stay in Amity. He was kind and thoughtful. He was always first, and I was second best.

I grip the knife tight and cut my palm, probably deeper than needed. I turn to the soil and the water. Right next to each other. I think of how my eyes looked this morning. Dull, gray, harsh. Then Max's eyes. Bright, kind, loving. I grit my teeth and send a glance towards him.

No one will ever compare me to him again, I say to myself. I close my eyes and let my blood drop into the water, the struggle was over.

I could finally be free from the expectations.

* * *

**Yeah so this is my first Divergent fic. I noticed no one ever does a Caleb/OC fic so I wanted to try it. Hope you guys like it**


End file.
